The Colonel?
by visions2share
Summary: Sam and Daniel begin to wonder - just how smart is the colonel? Is Jack the genius known only as MacGyver?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sam and Daniel begin to wonder – just how smart is the colonel? Is Jack the genius known only as MacGyver?**

 **Author's Note: This takes place in late season three or early season four. No real spoilers. I know** **absolutely nothing about the education requirements for the armed forces - I just used what worked for the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Stargate SG-1" the series. I believe it is owned by MGM. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own "MacGyver" (original or remake) and am not sure who does. No disrespect is intended I am merely intrigued by the possibilities.**

 **The Colonel?**

 **by: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

"Daniel – what do you know about Colonel O'Neill?"

"What do you mean? You've known him for more than three years – are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah – it's just he mumbled something at me yesterday when I was fixing the DHD and…He'd been being sarcastic but then it was more like…well…"

"Sam?"

"… … disgust. It was like he was disgusted with me." All of a sudden her words came in a rush. "He'd said something sarcastic about was I sure it was plugged in. I assured him it was receiving power. Then he said it was a computer maybe I ought to turn it off and turn it on again. The layman's solution to any computer problem – but it gave me the idea to do a reset. Which – "

"Is basically turning something off and back on again to factory reset?"

"Basically. But that's not the point. Anyway – I told the Colonel that it should work now and then he mumbled the thing. And now over 24 hours later I'm still confused. So what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Daniel haven't you been listening? About the Colonel?"

"What about the Colonel?"

"Daniel!?"

"What did he say? The mumbling?"

"He said… he said… 'There's nothing worse than a physicist stupefied by the obvious.' Daniel?"

"Well you know how Jack is with scientists. He doesn't have a lot of patience." Daniel shrugged.

"I know that – but I guess I was wondering if you know why?"

"Why he doesn't particularly like scientists?"

Sam nodded.

"He's never said. But I've always figured it was kinda like he's just easily bored."

"Right. I can see that."

They both fell silent for a few minutes.

"But does he get bored because he doesn't understand it or because he does?" Sam sounded more incredulous as her question went on.

"Well, Jack's always been a jump to the bottom line kind of a guy – I guess he understands and wants to move on to doing."

"Oh."

Again silence.

"Daniel, what kind of education does the Colonel have?"

"I don't know, we've never discussed it."

"Never?"

"No."

"Did he go to the Air Force Academy?"

"I don't know – why?"

"Well it's just that there are education requirements for officers in the Armed Forces."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I'm not sure about the other branches – but the Air Force requires all officers to have a bachelor of arts or sciences."

"Well, that isn't really surprising – but it would be interesting to know exactly what his degree is in."

"But, Daniel, senior officers - majors and higher – require a masters degree."

"A masters? Jack has a masters degree?"

"He'd have to…the only other possible way to reach senior rank is to be personally promoted by the President."

"Probably – although, knowing Jack, I wouldn't put 'favor from the President' past him."

"Well, no – neither would I – now. But this was before the first Stargate mission…wasn't it?"

Daniel nodded.

"This President knows the Colonel walks on water – but before? He'd have had no reason to come to the prior President's attention."

"We don't know that, Sam! You know what Jack's background is like, even before the SGC, one highly classified mission after another. Black op on top of black op. You told me what he said about parachuting into Iraq in '91. Even stranded in an ice field in Antarctica – and he thought off world thousands of light years away – and he still couldn't say anything but that it wasn't," Daniel used finger quotes, "'an official mission.' Don't you think a man like that probably came to the President's attention with some degree of frequency?"

"Yeah – you're probably right. Still I wonder about his education."

"And, now, I am too. Thanks so much for that by the way."

"You could always ask him when he gets back from his fishing trip day after tomorrow."

"You were curious first! Why don't you ask him?"

"Daniel, he's my CO. I can't go questioning how he qualified for his promotions!"

"Jack isn't like that."

"With you! He's much more formal about what he will and will not tolerate from me! And asking about that could very easily sound like I was questioning his fitness for command – or second guessing his judgment. I couldn't stand to give that impression. Maybe we could get Teal'C to ask?"

"Never work. Teal'C doesn't care about Jack's past – beyond what is relevant in the moment. And what's more, Jack knows it."

"You're right. Why can't you ask him?"

"Well I guess I can – but he probably just won't answer."

Sam nodded.

"Why don't you ask General Hammond? He's got to know!"

"Daniel, if I can't ask the Colonel directly, I certainly can't go over his head and ask his commanding officer!"

"So don't. Ask your Dad's old friend – your God-father."

"Well, I guess I could try – but what if he thinks…"

"He won't, not if you explain about just being curious."

"I could try it," Sam checked her watch, "General Hammond and both of us are off duty in five minutes – maybe we can catch him before he goes home – com'on."

"Why me?"

"Because I refuse to go alone! Now let's go!"

* * *

GENERAL'S OFFICE

General Hammond looked up at the tentative knock on his door – he'd been just about to leave – and sincerely hoped that knock didn't mean he'd be here all night.

"Come."

Sam and Daniel looked in.

"General – are you done for the day?" Sam asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was just about to head out. What do you need Major, Dr. Jackson?"

"Nothing, even remotely, official, Sir. I was just hoping you might have a few minutes for an unofficial, casual conversation?"

"For you? Anytime – Sam – I hope you know that?"

"I do, Sir. I just don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. Come in – shut the door."

"Thank you, Sir."

Daniel nodded.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I'm curious…"

"That's not unusual for you, Sam."

"No, Sir. Let me give you a little background. When we were off world yesterday I was fixing the DHD and the colonel muttered a comment that, well, it got me wondering – and I asked Daniel – and when he didn't know…" Sam tapered off.

"Wondered what?"

"What Colonel O'Neill's education background is." Sam rushed the words out.

The General frowned – but Sam spoke again before he could.

"I know as a junior officer I shouldn't ask – and I don't mean to imply anything with my question – I, we, are just curious. Neither Daniel nor I have heard the colonel mention his education – not at all. And I guess that was such a big part of our lives that we can't help but be interested."

"And you're worried that asking him will either leave him thinking you're questioning his fitness for command or he'll brush you off with a joke. Which leaves asking 'Uncle George' as your only option."

Sam blushed but nodded and responded with, "Yes, Sir."

"Well, Sam, there isn't a lot I can tell you." Hammond held up his hand to forestall the impending interruption, "not because I don't trust you or because I don't trust your motives – but rather because I don't know a lot. I've read his file, of course, and as the leader of the flagship team and my second in command, I've memorized his file – what little of it there is that I have access to."

Sam and Daniel shared a look before Daniel asked the question, "I know I still don't know everything I should about the military or the Air Force specifically – but as Jack's commanding officer shouldn't you have access to his complete file? Maybe not details of, or details of his roles in, 'need-to-know' operations – but at least an overview?"

"Normally you'd be absolutely correct – especially given the high level of classification of the Stargate Project – and with every other officer under my command – that's exactly how it works. But Colonel O'Neill's file is redacted to the point it is only one single page."

General Hammond unlocked one of his desk drawers and withdrew a file – a very thin one. He passed it over wordlessly and waved his hand to indicate they should see for themselves. Daniel leaned over Sam's shoulder so they could read at the same time – the first thing of note was the photo which Daniel recognized as having been taken around the time of the first Abydos mission. The file, if one page could be called a file, wasn't so much redacted as summarized.

* * *

Name: Jonathan James O'Neill (a.k.a. Jack)

Rank: Colonel

Military Branch: United States Air Force

Born: October 13, 19-

-, Minnesota

Mother: - - -, deceased

Father: - - -, deceased

Education: High School: -, Minnesota

Valedictorian 19-

College: - University, California

\- degree in - 19-

\- degree in - 19-

\- degree in - 19-

\- degree in - 19-

\- degree in - 19-

\- degree in - 19-

\- degree in - 19-

College of the - - of - University, -, England

\- degree in - 19-

\- degree in - 19-

\- degree in - 19-

Work History: 19- thru 19- Private Sector contractor and consultant

19- thru 19- DXS – special consultant/agent

19- thru 19- - -

Special Operations

Trouble Shooter, as needed

Consultant/Agent

January 20, 19- Joined United States Air Force

19- thru 19- Special Advisor/Consultant, Senate Sub-Committee

19- Special Operations Field Command

19- thru present Project Blue Book (SGC)

Team leader SG-1

* * *

One page – and even that not full. Not one single date aside of the one for this assignment to the SGC.

"That's just ridiculous." Daniel finally spoke after the third time he'd read it.

General Hammond nodded. "And that's the expanded version. I had to beg, literally, the president to get that. The only additional thing I know is the Senate Sub-Committee mentioned was headed, during the time Jack was assigned, by the current president."

"Really?" Sam's eyes were huge – she wouldn't, couldn't, have looked more shocked if the General's eyes started to glow.

"Yes – but, then, Senator Raymond sat as head of three different Sub-Committees during his sixteen years in the Senate. So that doesn't narrow it down much."

"Why would they redact everything? I mean it doesn't even list his parents' names – or the year of his birth." Sam questioned.

"I don't know. I have a couple of suspicions but absolutely no proof."

"High School valedictorian. Eight degrees from a University in California. And three degrees from either Oxford or Cambridge. He _definitely_ is better educated than he lets on!"

"Oxford or Cambridge? Are you sure?" Sam took her eyes off the file for the first time for her gaze to spear Daniel.

"Positive." He pointed at the file – refocusing Sam, "See College of blank blank of the blank University in blank England? Like College of archeology of Oxford University. Or College of Historical Studies of Cambridge, University. Only those two Universities are big enough to be organized as colleges of. In fact, to the best of my knowledge, they are the only Universities so organized in the world."

"Aren't those two of the best schools in the world?" Hammond asked.

"Oh yeah." Daniel verified. So much for peeking at his file answering questions. "And for an American to get in? They – he – would have to be a serious scholar. Serious – and brilliant."

"Serious scholar? Brilliant serious scholar? The colonel?" Sam was only becoming more confused.

 **Author's Note: At this point this story is just a quick little one-shot. If anybody is interested in me continuing it please let me know! Thank you for taking the time to read "The Colonel?"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sam and Daniel begin to wonder – just how smart is the colonel? Is Jack the genius known only as MacGyver?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Stargate SG-1" the series. I believe it is owned by MGM. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own "MacGyver" (original or remake) and am not sure who does. No disrespect is intended I am merely intrigued by the possibilities.**

 **The Colonel?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

The sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon and they would have to stop and head in for dinner soon. These days just flew by and there were never enough of them to begin with.

The day had been spent quietly, companionably pretending to fish. The couple of times they'd actually caught something they had, or course, thrown it back. They had plenty to eat in the cabin there was no point in foraging for food. And besides, who wanted to clean fish?

As the sun finally dipped below the horizon he found himself speaking for the first time in hours, " its gonna be getting cold soon."

"Yeah. We better head in."

"What's wrong?"

"Days like today come too few and far between and then seem to pass in the blink of an eye."

"That is certainly true. It has been a long five years."

"It has. And the days on this assignment seem to crawl by."

"I don't know anyone who could do what you've done. Usually undercover assignments never last more than two years."

"I know. The DXS is _really_ gonna owe the foundation for this."

"You more than the foundation."

"I'm sure I'll be taken care of…provided I survive. But I won't ever get these years back."

"I know. This has been a remarkable sacrifice you made for the memory of a man you barely knew."

"He was a hero betrayed by his commanding officer and his country. He deserved better."

"Yes he did. But so do you."

"Has there been any word on when charges will be filed and the criminal trial can proceed?"

"Politicians want to hold off since they don't know the extent of information that was compromised."

"So giving that ass time to sell more secrets seems like a way to get a good handle on that?"

"I know. It doesn't make much sense to me either. When I get back to the foundation I'll start making calls and trying to speed up the process."

"Start with a call to Cal, he has the best overview of the situation and the stakes. Besides he helped start this whole mess – it's only fair he has to help finish it."

The fishing gear and lawn chairs had been packed up and deposited on the cabin's front porch.

His old friend was right. It was time to force this farce to end. Pete Thornton, head of the Phoenix Foundation, looked into his friend's tired eyes and nodded. It was time to bring him home.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for coming back to read Chapter 2. I know it was awfully short – but I think it was necessary for the story. If anybody wants to read more please let me know! Thank you for reading! ~ Vi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sam and Daniel begin to wonder – just how smart is the colonel? Is Jack the genius known only as MacGyver?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Stargate SG-1" the series. I believe it is owned by MGM. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not "MacGyver" (original or remake) and am not sure who does. No disrespect is intended I am merely intrigued by the possibilities.**

 **The Colonel?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

"General, do you know why the Colonel's background is such a big secret?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I have a couple of theories – but I know nothing for sure."

"Like what?" Daniel asked.

"Well…there are two possibilities I can think of. The first, less likely, I think, is that he is in some kind of witness relocation program."

"But would they give even this much real information in that case? Wouldn't they just make something up and not bother to raise suspicions by redacting his file?" Sam's logical mind offered.

"Exactly why I say 'less likely'," the general replied. "The other option, and honestly I'm not sure it is any more likely than the first, is that he is, or was, undercover for some reason."

"Undercover? Like a policeman?" Daniel clarified.

"Yes. Although the various branches of the military all also have intelligence and investigative branches. Some of their operations are extremely classified. Like the level of the Stargate Program classified," the General explained.

"But why would such a service put somebody undercover here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know – as I said, I have no likely explanations," the General responded.

"I hate to even suggest it…," Daniel started but then stopped himself – it was too ludicrous to even consider and Jack was his friend.

"What?" Sam prompted.

Daniel shook his head in denial even as he spoke in barely above a whisper, his tone caught between betrayal and grief, "the NID."

Both Sam and General Hammond gasped then they exchanged looks. The General put his head in his hands while Same worked to hold back tears and Daniel just stared into space.

The office was silent but the air was heavy with a sense of horror that even all the tragedies that had come before hadn't managed to induce.

 **Author's Note: I know it has been forever since I have posted. I appologize. I spent the whole of the autumn of 2018 in and out of the hospital and fighting to regain my health. Today I actually feel well enough - for the first time in months - to do something both productive and fun! Anyway - if anybody is still interested please do let me know. Hopefully I'll have another chapter to post tomorrow or Monday if I continue to feel fairly well. Thanks for taking the time to read. ~ Vi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sam and Daniel begin to wonder – just how smart is the colonel? Is Jack the genius known only as MacGyver?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Stargate SG-1" the series. I believe it is owned by MGM. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own "MacGyver" (original or remake) and am not sure who does. No disrespect is intended I am merely intrigued by the possibilities.**

 **The Colonel?**

 **Chapter 4**

 **By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

"But…but…," Sam stumbled as she fought to find any excuse, "the Colonel hates the NID!"

"Could that just be a cover though?" Daniel asked, pained at the very thought.

Sam's mouth opened and closed a couple of times – even her lightning fast mind having trouble keeping up with the implications.

"No." The General's voice was sure and his posture rigid.

Both Daniela and Sam looked at him with hope shining in their eyes.

"The NID would have just given him a complete cover. They would never risk raising suspicions by redacting an operatives file that way." That made sense and as the logic sunk in they all three breathed a little easier.

"Sir, have you asked Colonel O'Neill why his file is so highly redacted?" Sam asked, deciding to put any notion of her beloved commanding officer being a traitor to the program out her mind.

"No, Major, I haven't. I've considered doing so – I've even started to dozens of times – but I've never followed through."

Daniel frowned, "why not?"

"At first my pride stopped me," the General admitted with a sheepish shake of his head. "I didn't want an officer under my command to know I couldn't get my hands on his file. Vanity," the General shrugged that away even as he continued, "But as I got to know him, and respect him for the excellent officer he is, I just didn't want to put him in the position of having to tell his commanding officer to, effectively, 'mind his own business'." Again the General shook his head sheepishly, seemingly embarrassed by admitting evidence that he wasn't always the hard nosed commander he usually portrayed himself to be.

"That would be awkward," Sam offered with a wince.

"Of course, knowing Jack," Daniel injected, "he'd find a way to brush even you off with a joke before offering up cake as a distraction."

All three laughed lightly at Daniel's observation – letting more of the previous tension slip away.

"It must be so hard for the Colonel to always pretend he isn't as well educated as he is," Sam waved her hand at the file, now sitting innocently on the desk between them.

"Yes, that would be so frustrating," Daniel agreed.

"Maybe not," the General offered as he sat up slowly, his face alight with dawning realizations. "Jack uses people's perceptions of him to enormous tactical advantage. It just occurred to me that possibly he, himself, requested his file be redacted."

"Could he do that?" Sam asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Well, it is far from the standard operating procedure, but I don't doubt he could have called in a favor or two to arrange it," the General explained.

"That actually makes sense," Daniel offered.

"It's certainly the most plausible theory I've every come up with to explain this ridiculous excuse of a file," the General picked up the thin file, as he spoke, and gestured with it meaningfully, before locking it back in his drawer.

"If it is the Colonel who wants his background kept a secret," Sam offered, "then we'll likely never know anything that should be in that file."

Both men nodded silently in agreement and disappointment.

"Of course, this theory, excellent though it is," Daniel nodded in recognition of the General's thought process, "it doesn't explain everything that isn't in his file. It explains why his education and work history might be redacted – but what about the names of his parents or the year of his birth?"

"You're right, Dr. Jackson, it is only a partial explanation at best." General Hammond admitted with no little reluctance.

"Then…," Sam spoke hesitantly and with resignation, "there MUST be something more going on."

 **Author's Note: I hope everybody who is reading is enjoying the story. I haven't written chapter 5 yet but hope to get to it in the next few days so that I can have it posted within a week. Thanks again for reading! ~ Vi**


End file.
